Point blank
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: A challenge from Zanark Sathanus. Naruto, Percy Jackson Crossover. Bad summary, I know. So just give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello new story! This was a challenge from Zanark Sathanus.

So I hope you enjoy...

I don't own anything...

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he made his way towards the gates of konoha. He grunted a bit due to the weight on his back. "Damn Teme you gained weight!"

[At the same time...in another universe/dimension]

"Shit!" Artemis goddess of the hunt cursed. The goddess was breathing heavily, her beautiful frame was covered with cuts and bruises. She held her hunting knives in a tight grip. The wind was blowing her hair as she glared at her opponent, Arturia pendragon. She was a young petit blonde woman with green eyes. She was dressed in some kind of Armored blue dress. The woman for the most part looked unarmed but Artemis knew better. This woman had an invisible sword. (think Saber from fate stay night)

)

"Lady Artemis...this is the best fight I've had in years!" she exclaimed with a smile The woman was panting as she too had bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Indeed," Artemis found her self mirroring her fellow warrior's smile.

A few demigods had stumbled upon this cave in a forest. At the entrance of the cave stood a woman on guard. The woman would ask who wished to fight her. The winner would receive something called Avalon. This...Avalon had the power to heal ones body from the gravest of injury.

The gods had sent her here to retrieve the object Avalon.

Yeah right!

Zeus heard of this woman and came down himself, when he saw how beautiful she was he tried seducing her but was rejected...hard. This did not set well with him, so he tried raping her. That also did not end well. Basically he got his ass kicked. Enraged the king decided to send Ares, but the same thing happened and he got his ass kicked.

Now it was her turn. And she was having a lot of fun. This woman was one of, if not the strongest Artemis has ever fought in her life.

"Now let us end this..." Artemis said as there was a burst of silver light and Artemis was now in her godly form. "Now with my strongest, I shall beat your strongest!" the goddess of the hunt out stretched her left hand and giant silver bow formed in the hand. She then pulled the string of the bow with her right hand. As she pulled an arrow made of pure light formed.

The woman smirked as she held her invisible sword with both hands. The wind began to pick up as the two flared their power.

With a smirk Artemis let the arrow fly.

"EX...CALIBURRR!" And the woman swang her sword. The two attacks met with a large boom. Destroying every between Artemis and Arthur.

[back at the Naruto verse...]

"Man bring back the Teme really took a lot out of me." Naruto said as he made his way towards his favorite place in all of Konoha, Ichirako's. Naruto was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the punch coming until it was too late.

The the punch to the face sent the blonde ninja flying and crashing into a nearby building.

"W-what...tha!" Naruto whizzed out as he slowly got to his feet. As got up the first thing he saw was his pink haired teammate, Sakura. And she was glaring bloody murder at him. Before he knew it he was suddenly grabbed and lifted off his feet.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SASUKE!" Sakura shrieked as she punched Naruto again sending him fly.

Unfortunately Naruto was caught by a certain black haired teammate. Sasuke slowly helped Naruto to is feet as the blonde panted hard.

"T-thanks...teme." Naruto said with a smile but the smile was gone when the sound of chirping birds was heard and pain flared through his chest.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said with a smirk as he removed his lightning covered hand from his former best friend's chest.

"W-why..." Naruto muttered as his vision went black.

...

...

(Back with Artemis...)

She did it! Finally she won. It took almost all she had but finally! Artemis watched as a man with white hair and silver eyes dressed in red stepped out of the woods. A small smile graced his lips as he walked towards the downed blonde woman. He gently picked her up in a bridal carry. His silver eyes land on Artemis.

Said goddess got into a fighting stance.

"Thanks, LadyArtemis." he said with a smile.

"Huh?" she was sure he was going to attack her. And what the hell was he thanking her.

"You freed the one I love," he said.

"She is your lover?"

"You could say that..." he said with a small laugh. "We were supposed to be together but she was bound by honour and duty to find someone worthy to give Avalon and Excalibur. So she had to stay in this forest for some 300 years. And now she's free!" the man snapped his fingers and the most beautiful sheathed sword appeared in Artemis's hand. "You have are worthy of the sword Excalibur!"

"And also a personal gift from me," he snapped his fingers again and a crimson dagger appeared floating in before Artemis. "Stabb yourself through the heart and you have power beyond anything in this world.

"Yeah well...I'm kinda of a hunting knife girl...so no." Artemis was not that into swords, she could give it to someone but with the power coming off of these things it would be safe to give them back. Well too bad the woman had to stay again oh well...

"Well find someone to give it to bye!" the man said with a grin before Artemis could a word in he disappeared in burst of gold particles. "Bye, bye!"

Artemis sighed as she grabbed the floating dagger. "Fine whatever..."

Now who to give these to...

Something flashed in her mind. Maybe it was time to go back and see him...

No! It would only indanger him. She really wanted to go see her son but...

Suddenly thunder boomed and her father appeared in a flash of lightning before her.

"Artemis, did you do it?" he asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, done and done..."

"Great as a reward, you and your hunters will-" Zeus giving a reward? That' rare! Artemis smiled at what her father would give her. "Treat me to dinner!"

The goddess just sighed and walked away. Only her father...

(Back with Naruto...)

The brat had to go and get himself into this shit! He had warned him! Told him! But Nooooo! Kurama is evil, his lying! Your just trying to get out the seallll!

Ha who's laughing now? Kurama! That's who...

Stupid brat! Now the both of them are going to die!

But there is no way his letting that happen! If he remembered correctly there was something in here...

Kurama searched through the seal, and found it!

"You owe me for this brat!"

This seal begun to glow and pain flared through Naruto's body. The blonde Ninja screamed at the top his lungs.

While Kurama laughed. That's what he gets for not listening!

Kurama's laughter boomed in Naruto's mind as he screamed.

(Back with Artemis...)

Pain flared at the back of her head and Artemis found herself Falling, lucky for her Zeus caught her.

"Whats with you?"

Could he at least show a little concern!

The seal? Kurama! something must be wrong!

Long ago Artemis had made a deal with demon that if her son was about to die he would call. Because really if he died that means the nine tailed died as well.

"His in danger!" she screamed as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Zeus just stood there. "Hey what about my dinner!"

...

...

Artemis appeared in a silver flash just outside konoha. She broke into a fast ran and passed the guards without them noticing.

"Bro you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's windy today."

Artemis made way through the hidden village undetected. She watched as some festival was being held. What was that all about? She shook her head and went straight to were she sensed her son. The prison? Why was he here? She walked through the halls and made it to the last room. Opening the steel door what she saw inside made her cry.

There bruised and cut beyond recognition was her son. His hair was savagely pulled out! He was missing an eye and all the nails on his fingers were removed. She held her mouth with a hand to stop the cry that was about to come out. Slowing she approached him. Gently shs carried his body of the prison. Why? Why would they do this to the son of the hero who saved them!

"WHYYYYY!" with a scream the goddess released almost all her energy and destroyed the prison along with all who inhabited it.

...

...

"So Artemis has a son?"

"Y-yes."

"And you didn't tell this why?"

"We thought you would get all worked up and kill the child."

"What! When have I ever..." Zeus paused and thought for a moment. "Yeahhh I would have. Good call."

Apollo sighed in relif. "So take me to it!"

"what?" Apollo asked as he looked at his father.

"I want to see my grandson!"

"well..."

"Do it all else you will be cursed with limp dick."

"Next stop konoha!" Apollo grabbed Zeus by the shoulder and both disappeared in a flash of gold.

...

...

Both appeared A few feet away from what looked like konoha. "This is Konoha..." the king muttered as he looked around. "It's a fucking dump!"

"That's not how it looked like last time I was here..." Apollo looked around the once beautiful village that was now a fucking war zone. Bodies on fire! People running around like headless chickens! In the middle of all this was Artemis holding what looked like a Zombie...wait, wait! Nope that's his nephew! "Crap, Apollo junior!" The sun god run towards his crying sister.

Apollo appeared next to Artemis and knelt next her. "Hey sis..." he muttered weakly. What the fuck was he supposed to do? His sister never cried! "I can fix him up real good!"

"R-really."

"Yeah...probably." he muttered the last part to him self.

"WHAT THA FUCK IS THAT!" screamed Zeus. "It looks like Fred Kruger face fucked the map of of China!"

"Dad..."

"It looks like a really, really rotten avocado!"

"Um Dad..."

"it looks testicles with teeth-" The king finally found himself punched in the face.

"Dad!" Apollo gestured to Artemis who had a look of horror on her face. "That's her soon." he whispered to Zeus.

"Oh, sorry my bad!"

"let it sink in..."

"Her what!"

"Moving on. What happened here?" Apollo asked as he looked around.

"T...they...did...this to h-him!" Artemis cried as she held her son even tighter. "His father...was a hero...they repay him like this!"

"Why not bring the boy back home?" Zeus asked in a bored tone as he looked around. "This place is disgusting!"

"A-are...you okay with that?" Artemis Asked hopefully.

"Yeah...no. But consider this a gift for defeating that little blonde whore."

"HEY!"

"Not you little blonde whore, the other one!"

"Okay let's go!"

"Wait!" Zeus yelled out. "First do something about fred kruger over there..."

Artemis was have attacked her father right then and there but they needed to Take Naruto back home. And Zeus was the only one who could allow that.

She stated at her son who was slowly breathing. This place wasn't for him. But her world was also dangerous. Monsters, gods, goddess and Aphrodite! That one would be quick to seduce her son! He needed to be stronger! Faster! Suddenly it clicked! With a snap of her fingers Avalon appeared. The sheath was said to hell anything. Gently she laid it on his chest. The effects were instant! Avalon sank into his body and Naruto's body glowed gold. As the glow died down Naruto's body was healed. His head was now full with bright blonde hair. His eyes were back to blue and the nails were back on his hands. His skin was now healthy. She snapped her fingers and the crimson dagger appeared in her hand.

"Let's hope this works..." She then stabbed him in the chest, right where his heart was. Naruto grunted in pain asThe dagger in Artemis's hand also sank into his body.

"What tha fuck was that!"

"Ahhh!" Artemis yelped as Apollo spoke up. She had forgotten he was there, as well as...

Artemis looked around but her father was nowhere in sight.

"Well shit!"

...

...

"Fuuucccckkkk!" Zeus groaned loudly as he held his growling stomach. "I'm so hungry..." as the king walked he looked around and saw that the place was actually pretty nice.

(Note: Zeus landed in the prison that Artemis had destroyed and assumed thats konoha)

Though people in ridiculous pajamas were running around like headless chickens. Chickens...

He was really hungry! In his walking the king Stumbled upon a little shop. And it seemed that they were closing.

"You there!" Zeus pointed at the old man who was closing his shop. "Give me food!"

...

...

"Thank you for the meal my good man!" Zeus said with smile. "It was befitting of a king!"

"Is that so..." The old man smile as he cleaned his counter. "The only ones I've seen that have eaten this much ramen were Naruto and Kushina!"

"Well then another bowl!"

"Welp this is the last I'm serving for today..." The man's smile turned into a sad one. Not that Zeus cared. "One of the people I care about died on a mission so these nothing left for me and my daughter here."

Zeus didn't reply. His mouth was full of Ramen. The old man served him twenty more bowls of raman before he said good byes and left.

Zeus with his mouth full watched the old man and his daughter leave. Truth be told he was reading the old man's mind. Probing his mind on infor about this village, Konoha And of course Naruto. He saw what the boy had gone through, through the eyes of the old man. In his opinion he really didn't care for the brat but he did care for Artemis. And to think they made his little girl cry...

After finishing his meal he waited patiently the old man to leave. Truth be told the only reason he read the man's mind was to find his secret to making that glorious Ramen and ended up seeing more.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder, Turning his head slightly the king saw a man with gravity defying white hair. he had a mask covering half of his face. Around the area were a few others but none caught his attention than the green spandex wearing one.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind coming with us." he said as his grip tightened.

Zeus raised an eyebrow before he moved. Time seemed to slow down as he slowly removed the hand on his shoulder. Everyone standing still and those that could move were in slow motion, The man with white hair and for some reason the green wearing man.

Lightning covered his body as he moved. And in less than a second he was on the roof of a random building. Arms folded he waited for a few seconds before the white haired and the green wearing 'ninjas' appeared. Ha! Ninjas! This people are not ninjas. Ninjas don't leave in an open village like this. I mean really mount Rushmore! The only Ninjas that acted like ninjas were the ninjas in Ninja Assassin. That shit was good! The white head was talking but Zeus didn't listen. He kept on comparing the difference between the Ninjas here and the Ninjas in Ninja Assassin.

White head finished talking and gave an eye smile. Zeus just turned to him with a bored look.

"You say something"? He muttered as he cleaned his ear with his pinky finger.

The white haired face palmed and mutter something like "So that's what it feels like..."

To be honest Zeus wasn feeling up to. He was really bored and would rather be with Hera right now. But these mouthbreathers made his little girl cry. And they deserved the worst! And worst thing you could do to someone is sick Jupiter on them. Which was what he was going to do...

[What now...]

"Oi don't get fresh with me dipstick!"

[Do people even say that?]

"Well fuck you!"

In an instant Zeus's form shifted to Jupiter. His black hair tuned snow white and his beard was replaced with less facial hair. His ears remained blue but one could see electricity in them. His out fit was a white toga over bagy pants with a pair of black sandles. Zeus was gone and Jupiter was here.

His eyes scanned the two who seemed to be suprised to him. Good. He could use that to his advantage. He cracked his neck and stared at the two. Then he spoke in a booming voice...

"Gental men." The two instantly flinched. "Lets get this over with."

The two Ninja charged at him and the king of gods took note of there impressive speed. But compared to his...

The Roman god moved instantly and vanished in an insane burst of speed, he reappeared behind the two his leg drawn back and body spun in a powerful round house kick. That connected with green wearing freak...as Zeus called him. The man Sent flying off the roof and into a bunch of buildings. The other Ninja looked shocked but quickly regained his himself. He then took a knife of some sort and charged.

Good. The Roman god nodded in approval. Soldiers should not idoly stand and be at awe of their enemy's power. The man was fast but Jupiter was faster. He doged all attacks and to the man's annoyance did with both hands folded behind his back. The man took a step back mutted something and a jet of flames shot out of his covered mouth. Jupiter raised an eyebrow at this. He easily backhanded the attack with one arm.

The sound of chirping birds was heard and the gental touch of a woman was felt. What the hell!? Jupiter turned his head slightly and saw a boy with black hair had his fist which was crackling with lightning on his back. According to what Zeus saw, His name was Sasugay. Sasugay's eyes widened before he was backhanded with lightening enhanced hand.

[Finish this already...] Zeus muttered from Jupiter's mind. The Roman god rolled his eyes at the laziness of his split personality. How does that even work?!

Jupiter grumbled before he outstretched a hand and a gust of wind blew the white haired Ninja away. The god sighed as he was left alone on the roof. He was about to leave but a punch from a really big breasted blonde stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at how strong the punch was but it did no damage. The woman seemed suprised at this. She was beautiful but he could see beyond her illusion. Maybe if she was a few years younger he could...

With sigh at such a waste the god was about to blast her with lightning but Zeus stopped him.

[The old hag with those saggy boobs is the boys grandmother]

"You there," in a burst of speed he appeared in front her. Reading her mind he saw each and every person that was good to...Naruto. "Take each and every single person in this dump that was good to Naruto and leave." he said calmly. "You have five minutes..."

And just for show he flared his power. Konoha had an earthquake that lastedfor a few seconds.

...

...

...

"THAT'S FOR HITTING MY SON!" Artemis punched the giant foreheaded girl in her large forehead as hard as she could which caused Sakura's skull to carve in. Killing her...or so they thought.

Finally..." Muttered Apollo as he carried Naruto bridal style. Don't look at him like that, he would have said otherwise but Noooo Arty wanted him to be gental.

"I know right!" Artemis exclaimed as she rubbed her throbbing knuckles. "I punched that forehead like five times!"

To Apollo's annoyance and Artemis's happiness, Sakura got up again.

"Return of the large foreheaded creature...with a vengeance!"

Artemis grinned an evil grin as she cracked her knuckles. As the pink haired stood up she was suddenly hit with a bolt Lightning.

"Damn... right in the forehead!"

Zeus could be seen walking towards them, in his hands a bowl ramen.

"Yo!"he greeted as reached them. "Let's go."

"What?"

"I said let's get the Hades out of here." he muttered. As he grabbed Artemis.

"No that forehead creature was my kill!"

"Well shit happens now move!" there bodies begun to glow and there was a loud boom.

...

...

Artemis blinked as she looked around. They were back in the forest. Appllo was by her side, carrying Naruto. But Zeus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's father?" Artemis asked as she gently received her son. Apollo shrugged.

"I don't know but I'll find him." Apollo said.

"He could be anywhere by now."

"Relax sis, I got this. I know that place like the back of my hand!" Apollo said as he puffed out his chest in pride. Suddenly movement in the nearby Bushes was heard.

"What's that!?"

"the back of my hand? It's this part right here..." Apollo said as he pointed at the back of his hand.

Artemis just gave him a blank look. "And to think we are Twins..."

Movement got louder putting the two on high alert.

"LET ME PASS FOREST, NOW!" A voice was heard from the bushes and the king himself stumbled out. "stupid forest!"

"Dad!"

"Apollo!"

"Father!"

"Artemis!"

"Dad!"

"Apollo?"

"Artemis!"

"Father?"

"A-

"Okay that's enough!" Artemis yelled in frustration.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Since you broke your oath it just leaves one question. What the fuck now?" Zeus said. All playfulness gone.

Artemis and Apollo both looked at him.

"What?"

"Well..."

"If anyone is an expect in breaking laws and getting away with it, it's you." Artemis said blankly. Who would have thought that a skill like that would help Artemis like this.

"What, When have-" Zeus then stopped and seemed to think about it for a moment. "Oh, I see..."

"Whelp, gather around children! Daddy's gonna teach you how evade punishment for breaking ancient laws!"

...(two years later...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scratched his head in thought as glanced at the paper in his hands. It had the address and name of the new school he was to start attending. Yancy academy. But only one problem remained, he was fucking lost! Damn Zoe! He was asleep peacefully in the camp and when woke up in the morning. He found himself in an alley in hell's kitchen. A letter was glued to his face and believe him it was a painful removing. Sure the hunters hated him for reasons unknown but they didn't have to go about it like this!

"Crap, I should probably ask for directions..." muttered as he walked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh!?"

A loud crash and Naruto suddenly found himself a face full of light blue panties...

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" it seemed he had someone (a girl by her voice) seated on his face. The girl quickly got off. "Here let me you..."

"No thanks I'm go-" Naruto's words cut shot as he saw the beauty that was standing before him. Long black hair, pretty face and big green eyes. Her hand was outstretched towards him. Slowly he took her hand and was instantly pulled up. Damn she had a strong grip! "Thanks!" he smiled. Now that he was at full height he could see that she was shorter than him. She was dressed in a red shirt, a blue short skirt . "dude. If there is anything I can do to male up for it just name!" she said.

"Well...you could help me find this address." he gave her the paper with his other hand. She seemed to stare at it for sometime before her eyes widened.

"I know this place!" she said excitedly. A big grin on her face as she begun dragging him. "It's where I'm heading!"

She pulled him and she did, Naruto realized something. The black haired girl was strong and she held his hand in favour of her skateboard. Which he quickly picked up by kicking it in the air and catching it.

"My is Persephone, but just call me Percy for short!" the girl said. She had stopped dragging him and both were now walking. "What's yours?"

He was suprised to be honest. This was the first time a girl from this world has ever been this nice to him. Considering this was the first girl he met apart from Zoe and the other Hunters. Those girls were down right hostile and told him to his face everytime they had chance. They did not like him what so ever. So to be talked to like this was...nice!

He smiled at her. "Naruto Uzumaki." it was silent. This might be a potential friend in this new world. It might be best to start up a conversation. "Umm...isn't Percy a boys name?" he just hoped she wouldn't be offended by the question.

"Well...my mom calls me that. She says I act a lot like a boy." she said with grin. He smiled as well. With all the smiling his doing he was sure his mouth would hurt like hell tomorrow. But he couldn't help it. Her grin was just so infectious. Plus it helped that she held his hand the entire time.

On there way, they talked and realized they both shared a few things. They were very vocal about what the hated...

And both hated bullies. And they both held a great respect for the fictional world of the DC comics. Personally he was a Superman fan. And she...

"Aquaman is the best!"

Aquaman. As they talked it came to Naruto's attention that the girl holding his hand had a love for all things related to the ocean. She loved fish, but unlike most she Didn't like eating them. She liked going to beach...that meant she more or less wore a bikini...a lot. Yep, he was definitely making friends with her.

They reached the school and Persephone lead him to the administration office.

"So...umm this is it." she said as she gave him a weak smile. It seemed she was just as sad as him.

"Yeah," he said with a frown. If he was going to be friends with the girl might as well take a risk. "Will I ever see you again." he said bluntly.

"We'll see..." she muttered.

She was about to walk away and so was he but both stopped.

It seemed they still had each others hand in a firm grip. Persephone blushed while he just smiled.

"Umm...bye!" she said as she let go walked away awkwardly. She glanced back at him for a bit before turning a corner.

He smiled and opened the door to the principal's office. He made a friend. A real friend!

(break)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHRISXXXXXXXXXXX

He sighed as he finished arranging his new home. Somehow Yancy academy knew he was coming and a dormitory was arranged specifically for him alone. A bed, a bag of new clothes, a desk, chair and computer. That was it. To be frank his room looked plain, well apart from the orange skateboard currently on the floor.

He should probably return that...

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Might as well check out his new home. He removed his jacket, folded it and put it away. He walked out of his room, locked it and headed out.

(Break)

XXXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXXXXX

Persephone 'Percy' Jackson sighed. At least she thought she did. One wouldn't know they sighed if they were at the bottom of a pool of water. She had ditched school for a day to find time for herself. To run away from the drama of being...different. And in her walking around she found a really handsome blonde. He was tall, wearing a black duster over an orange shirt. Black jeans and white shoes. And to boot he had whisker marks on his cheeks that made him look cute. After crushing into him, she apologized and asked what he wanted to make for hurting him. Instead of accusing her and making a scene, he just smiled. Turned out he was lost and needed help getting somewhere. Yancy academy. The school she was attending. As a way of making it up for him she brought him to the school. And on there way here they talked and became friends. She just hoped this one would last. She had friends who were boys in the past but they all wanted one thing. They were drawn in by her looks and quickly ran away once they knew her. Most said she acted like boy to the point it was weird for them...

Percy brought her knees to her chest.

Grover was a good friend but she just wanted this one to work.

Speaking of said boy. Percy looked up, though she couldn't see anything due to the water rippling. She sighed and this time bubbles came out of her nose.

Freak.

Thats what they called her. She had a talent to stay a really long time underwater, was the fastest swimmer in the school and they called her a freak. So what if she could stay an hour or two underwater. It's not her fault she was born like this! Persephone closed her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry...

Her ears picked up a splashing sound of water. Probably someone sent to call her. She opened her eyes and for the second time that day...

Green met blue.

The blonde she was thinking about was floating in front of her with a raised eyebrow. She gasped, water going into her body through her mouth but the feeling of drowning never came. That's just the way she was. She calmed herself and looked at him. He had a smirk as he stared at her.

They stared at each for a few minutes before the blondes face turned blue and he quickly made his way to the surface.

She sighed again at the loss of her friend. Looks like another one bites the dus-

The water around her shifted and the blonde was back. This time he gave her thumbs up.

He was strange one...

But then again so was she...

A few minutes and the blonde, Naruto went up for air. This time she followed him.

The both burst out of the Water at the same time. A yelp was heard from the other side.

Must have scared the pants off Grover!

She stared at the boy in the pool with her. He was breathing heavily. They both swam to edge of the pool and got out. Once out she took the time look at him closely.

He was ripped! Not to muscular but more like a guy who preferred swimming and running. So that combined with his perfect height and blonde hair made him perfect. Plus he was only a in orange shorts. That revealed a lot!

"You are-" he was talking. He was probably going to say that she was a freak. "The most amazing person I have ever met!"

She blinked. "W-what?"

"How you stayed underwater like that!" he said with a grin. "That's the coolest thing I've seen in my life!"

That was it. He pushed her. And now she was crying.

She just hoped her wet face hid it from him...

(Break)

XXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXXX

This girl...

In his looking aroud he had stumbled upon the school pool. Which was empty apart from a kid seated on one of the many benches. Trying to be friendly he approached the boy.

"Yo!"

The boy's response was to scream in freight. Was he really that silent when he was walking?

"D-dude you scared me!" the boy yelled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do it." he said. Now that he looked closely he noticed something odd. The boy looked way older up close. He even had hair under his chin! "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Umm...Grover."

The two stayed silent. Naruto let out an inside sigh. This was so easier with Persephone. He was about to leave but a pile of clothes next to Grover caught his attention. An orange shirt with a golden upside triangle. Not just any triangle. Aquaman's symbol. And only one person wore that in the entire school, Persephone. Plus the skirt was a dead give away.

"So...is Persephone down there?" he asked. The boy looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah."

The two stayed there for ten minutes in total silence. Finally Naruto had enough. He slowly begun to take his shirt off. Then his pants and shoes. Leaving him in only orange shots. No one could stay that long underwater without resurfacing for air! Ignoring the protests of Grover he jumped right in.

Coldness of the water hit home, but he didn't mind. He was more focused on the girl seated at the bottom of the pool hugging her chest. With eyes closed she looked so...peaceful. Her eyes opened and...

Blue met green...

She gasp at seeing but played it off. Normally gasping underwater would result in swallowing of some cups of water but she seemed unaffected. He smirked at that.

She stared at him and he found himself lost in her eyes. Time seemed to stop,

And did his breathing...

Crap!

He quickly went back for air. He burst out of the water with gasp. He heard a scream but ignored it in favour of taking in air. Once that was done with he went back down. Hoping she was still there.

And there she was, waiting. She looked worried but he quickly gave her a thumbs up. They stayed like that for a while before He had to go up for air. Damn it! Why did he have to be an air breather!

As he burst of water so did his Aquawoman. Not that he'd call her that to her face. He heard a yelp but ignored it. They both made to edge of the pool and got out. This time he got a close at her. Her hair was wet and dump and she was dressed in a light blue bikini that showed off a lot of her body. It took all he had not to embarrass himself by showing off his...erection. If the hunters ever saw that they would probably attack him on the spot. Considering they attacked him for walking around shirtless. And that was him going to take a bath!

He looked at her and smiled. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met!" he said.

"W-what?" she shuttered. It seemed she was suprised by this fact.

"How you stayed under water like that!" he grinned. "Thats the coolest thing I have ever seen."

...

...

Crap, she was crying. He could tell by the way her lower lip trembled.

He was about to apologize when she did something that he never expected. She jumped at him and held him close. She tightly held on and cried into his bare chest. This must have been an awkward sight. Two half naked teens hugging each other. But still he put his arms around her.

"Y-you're... real...r-right?" she asked him. He nodded. She smiled. "I'm... sorry about...t-this." she muttered.

"It's okay." he said. "I like it."

"Can we stay..."

"like this?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, way not."

And so they embraced. Ignoring the blushing boy next to them.

"It's like I'm not even here..." he heard Grover mutter.

Things never went well for Naruto Uzumaki. Now they are and he will make sure things stay like this.

...

(one year later...)

Naruto breathed heavily as he swag his hands in the air. In each hand was a sword. A pair of Swords that he himself made,

With his mind...

When he woke up in this new world he found himself with having a new power.

Unlimited blade works: Infinite Creation of all things.

With it came...

Tracing...

Projection...

The power to create literally anything! As while as projection. He can project anything in his mind as long as he has a clear image of said thing.

He was currently training in the woods. He panted as he stopped and stared at the night sky. The moon looked beautiful. For the past year his sleep has been great he had a girlfriend and those hunters left him alone. He just hoped nothing could go wrong. And that's why he was training, to become stronger! And protect her!

Thinking of her made him smile. She made him happy...

Sound of a footsteps caught his attention.

"Trace...on!" the swords he once held were gone in a flash of blue light. A slick black bow as long as himself appeard in his hand. "Come out!"

"That smile you had on your face..." a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "That's the first time I saw you smile."

"Is that so," Naruto said as he lowered his bow. He face was blank. "That's a lie..."

The figure flinched. "I mean that was a real smile."

"What do you want...Zoe." he said in a monotone. Emotionless was his voice. This is why he hated being away from Percy. Why he hated the hunters.

"Can't I come and say hi to an old frien-hey where you going!"

Naruto had turned and was walking away. He didn't want this...

He hated her to the point he would attack, but due to his respect for there boss Artemis he wouldn't.

Zoe ran up to him. "Listen can I just-"

"No." he said.

"But I-" Naruto had turned around fallen to his knees. He was looking at the ground before him.

"P-please...I'm happy here!" he yelled. His looked up and his eyes met hers. "I've found my place for the first time! I'm not hated! I'm not glared at everytime I pass by! And when things go wrong it's not my fault!"

"L-look am sorry for what I did to you!"

"I don't wanna hear it." he said as he got up from the ground. "You were pretty clear on what you wanted."

"I-I thought you-"

"That I put a spell on you to make you love me." he said in monotone. He just wanted her to go away.

"Yes, b-but when you left...I felt empty inside. I still do..." Zoe said as she stepped in front of him. "Please give me a chance."

He stared at her with dead eyes. And she flinched under his gaze. "No." he said. He was about to turn and be on his way but she put her hands around his neck. Stopping him from moving.

"I-i let you go once!" she looked at him straight in the eyes and leaned in. "I won't let that happen again!"

Then Zoe did something that surprised him. She kissed him.

His body moved by it's self and he kissed back. He enjoyed how soft her lips were and how warm her mouth was.

They separated and a string of saliva was all that connected them.

"I love you." she said. "Do you still love me?"

"I did...once." with that said he turned around and was on his way. Leaving the hunter all by herself.

...

...

"Naruto did you here about the trip." Percy said to him.

"You shouldn't came here, it's the boys dorm. If you get caught here..." he said from his place on the bed.

"You're my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "I should be allowed to enter your room as I please." she stomped over to his bed.

"Yeah but still..." he looked he moved his head and looked at her. "It's in the middle of the night."

"Whatever..." she frowned then a smirk made it to her face. That look. He knew that look all to well. She was backing away and taking off her shoes. She was going to- "Brace for impact!"

Percy jumped and he braced himself.

He grunted as she land on top of him. She was now straddling him.

"Okay mr 'don't come to room at night' how do you like it." she leaned and whispered in his ear. "If I spend the night..."

She begun to slowly move herself on him.

"P-persephone...w-what are you doing!" he face was probably red. He just hoped the body part that Percy was setting would not...

"Oh, what's this?" she stopped her movements and looked at him with a smirk. "Somebody's excited!"

A man can only dream...

He looked away from her.

The two were silent for a while...

"You...r-remember my promise." Percy spoke up first. "Right?"

"Yeah," he said. Of course he remembered. "That we would do 'it' when the time was right." When they had begun to officially date a few girls tried to seduce Naruto but failed miserably. Persephone, was afraid one of them would succeed and had tried to have sex with him. To make him stay. With how nervous she was and the tears she was shading, it was clear she was not ready for such a big leap.

"W-well..."

"Yeah?" he asked

"I think to night's the night."

Holy shit! Was this happening? Maybe it's a dream? That would make sense, his had a lot of dreams about this...

She leaned down and her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

This was definitely not a dream! This was happening! He was going to do it with her...

She slowly begun to left her blue shirt up. Exposing her stomach to him. Her shirt was now slightly above her bra.

His eyes were wide. This was actually happening! Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing!

*Knock*

*knock*

Except...

*knock*

"Hey Ruto, it's chris. I need help with Mr brunner's Latin homework!" voice called out from outside the room.

That...

That no good cock blocking son of a bitch!

"Next time I guess." Persephone mutterd as she slowly got off him. She pulled down her shirt and put on her shoes. He got off his bed with frustrated sigh. Percy just giggled at his expression. He stood up and lead her to the door. He opened it and there stood his dark skinned friend. Chris, was his name. The boy was holding a book in one hand and had a hand held up, about to knock again.

"Bye, Naru." she kissed him on the cheek. "Chris." she said in a monotone as walked by him.

"Chris." Naruto said in a monotone. This guy...

His so called friend. He let the dark skinned boy in.

"What do you want!" he snapped. After closing the door. His so called friend was now setting on his bed.

"I need help with my homework!" he whined. "You know I suck at this greek stuff!"

"But still," his palm met his forehead. "Why come to me!"

"Because you are great at this greek stuff!"

"Fuck you."

"Rude." Chris said with a frown.

"Dumbass."

"Did I do something wrong?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, did you?!" he snapped. "You stupid jock!"

"Hey now!" Chris stood up from bed and walked towards him. "What's with you?!"

Chris was suddenly grabbed by his white shirt. "You cock blocking son of a bitch!"

Chris seemed confused for a while before his widened. "oh, my bad!" he said as he lowered his hand, that was raised in a fist. "I didn't know!"

"Yeah whatever..." he shaved Chris away. "I'm taking a shower. My homework book is on the desk, you can copy off that." he walked away. He really needed a shower.

A cold one at that...

(Break)

XXXXXXXChrisXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he stared out the Window of the clasd. He had the window seat and next to him was Chris.

"Still mad at me?" Chris asked as he looked at him.

"What do you think..." he muttered. It wasn't that, he was just worried about Persephone. They had a school trp to the museum and something just wasn't right. The bad weather, Zoe showing up all of a sudden. He frowned as the maths teacher went about whatever it was that he was teaching.

He just hoped today was short...

A few hours laters Naruto was now in his room meditating. More accurately, he was in his mind. And before him was a manifestation of the Unlimited blade works.

For the most part it was a desert littered with swords and monolithic black gears rotating in the sky above. And in the centre of it all was a hill. On top of the hill was figure of a giant nine tailed fox asleep.

"His still asleep..." he muttered as he looked around, something was different. But what?

Deciding to figure it out later a long red spear appeared in his hand.

Gàe Bolg: spear of impaling Barbed death.

A spear that inflicts wounds that do not heal. When activated, it reverses the law of course and effect, meaning that the fact that the next strike will hit the opponents heart becomes a foregone conclusion, even before the spear is thrust. This courses it's next hit to become completely unavoidable and fatal, ignoring all magical and physical protection, bending at impossible angles and around obstacles.

Can anyone say badass or what!?

He held the spear in tight grip and took in a deep breath. It was time to train...

(break)

XXXXXXCHRISXXXX

He found himself yanked form the unlimited blade works, soft firm hands held him in the air. Then dropped him on his bed.

With thud he land on his bed and a figure straddled him. Persephone.

"Mrs Dodd!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Shaking him as she did. "Mr Brunner!"

He was confused. What did the old man have to-

"Did that latin teacher try something!" he said in rush as he her face. "Did he and his girlfriend touch you were you didn't want?!"

She blinked at him.

"If he did I'll-" if that man tried anything he was going to...

"No mrs Dodds she...monster...attack...mr Brunner...pen...sword, attack and remember!" Persephone said incoherently. She stared at him with hope filled eyes.

He took in a deep breath. "Mrs Dodds is a monster that attacked you but luckily Mr Brunner came in and threw you a pen that turned into a sword that you used to kill her."

Percy nodded.

"When that was all over no one seems to remember the leather jacket wearing teacher."

Another nod.

He frowned, one thing he knew. Percy never lied. Not once, to him anyway. If her grades where slipping she would come to him and even when she had dreams about the girls from her class she still came to him.

O-O

Oh how he enjoyed those talks.

Something strange was happening. Bad weather, monsters and even missing teachers. He remembered Dodds from how much she made Percy's life hell. He would have done something but apparently killing teachers in this world was i

'Illegal". From a girl who can breath underwater to monsters attacking? Just what was going on...

"Naru...you remember her right?" she asked her voice shaking. "You remember the old-"

"Bat?" he finished for her. "Yeah I do."

The two stayed in silence before Percy finally spoke.

"What's happening to me?" she asked

"Well it's normal for a girl your age once month to bleed from her vir-" she covered his mouth with both hands. Stopping him.

"Okay I get it!" she said red faced. Though she couldn't see he, was smiling. "Pervet!"

She removed her hands from his mouth. "I'm so not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

The two then burst out laughing.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "That cheered me up."

"For you," he begun as she leaned in.

"Anything."

The next few weeks were a bit of a rollercoaster ride. He had asked all his classmates if they remembered a Mrs Dodds but none remembered her. This of course was driving Persephone mad and she was beginning to fall back in her school work.

So now both were in his dorm room. Apparently she had a her Latin exams coming up. It confused him why she liked this subject so much to the point that she would pull an all nighter. If only she put more effort with the other subjects.

He heard her groan as he came into the room from the bathroom. A book was thrown his way and he caught it with ease.

Greek mythology for idiots, was the title of the text book.

"Fuck that!" he heard her curse. "Stupid dyslexia!"

He sighed as he walked to were she was seated. Reaching her he took a seat next to her on his bed. "I have dyslexia too you know." she gave him glare. "S-so...I also find trouble in reading this crap." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"How am I supposed to differentiate between Chiron and Charon, it the same thing!" she was about to pull on her hair.

"Why not ask Mr Brunner to give you a few pointers." he suggested as handed her the text book.

"Why go to an old man when I have you." she said as she opened the book. "You're so good at this staff it's like you saw it happen!"

He chuckled at that. She was right...somehow.

With a sigh she got off his bed and headed to the door.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" he asked with a smile. She looked back at him.

"You don't get one tonight." she said.

"W-why!" he whined. She giggled at him.

"For what you did to Grover." she said. "He is after all my friend."

Oh crap she knows!

"I-I was just...he was acting weird!" he tried to defend himself but she was already out the door. Shutting it with a bang.

Crap.

That Grover boy knew something. Everytime Dodds was mentioned he would get all sweaty and nervous. Saying that mrs Dodds didn't exist. Just what the hell was going on?!

He sighed as he got off his bed. Looks like it was time to look around.

(Break)

XXXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXX

He walked through the dark halls of Yancy and found his girlfriend waiting outside the Lantin teacher's office. Well it looked more like she was ease dropping. He made his way to her and pulled her body close to his. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Percy it's me." he whispered. "Shut up and listen."

"...worried about Percy, sir." he heard the voice of Grover say from the other side. "...alone this summer," he said again.

"I-I mean, a kindly one in our school! Now that we know for, and that they know too-"

"we would only make matters worse by rushing her," this Brunner spoke. "We need her to mature more!"

"But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

"will be solved without Percy, Grover."

"Sir, she saw her..."

"Her imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her."

"Yeah but Naruto, he remembers Mrs Dodds and he'd even come to interrogate me!"

"Hmmm,"

"I can't keep lying like this" Grover said

"You have to Grover. I know it's difficult and they have both become your friends during your time here but it will be safer."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"

*THUD*

The text book Persephone was holding slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground with a loud thud! Quickly Percy left his grip and picked up her book.

In one swoop, he picked her up Bridal style.

He held her close as he ran. The fear of dropping her over powering the fear of being caught. He made his way to the girls dorms. As he walked he received looks from the girls who were still awake.

"You can put me down now," Percy said with a huff. He did as told. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow before you go..." he said. He was about to leave but she grabbed his hand. He was about to ask what but was stopped with her slamming her lips against his...

The kiss was deep and lasted a while. Gasps were heard all around them but neither really cared.

"Show offs!"

"How cute!"

"Thats so sexy!"

"G-good bye!" she ran straight to her room, leaving him standing in a corridor filled with girls all staring at him. He had a pretty good idea why she kissed him. He would do the same if guys looked her the way they looked at himXXXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXX

"This is it!" Percy said. Today was the day she was going see her mom. She couldn't wait to tell her about her Boyfriend! Next to her was Grover who was waiting patiently for her. It seemed he too was going to New York.

"I-i...i'll miss you!" she said to Naruto. She really was.

"Yeah me too," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I don't have a phone..." she said lamely. "But can use my mom's phone, I still have your number!"

The blonde nodded with a smile. "You call me when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah I will," she said as she tipped toed and kissed him on the lips.

XXXXXXXXchrisXXXXXXXX

He watched the bus leave with a sad smile. He was sad. And he just hoped Percy was as sad as he was. Once the bus was out of seat he went straight back into the school. A single destination in mind.

Brunner's office...

The lantin teacher was seated arranging papers. Probably exams. He knocked on the open door and the teacher jumped in freight.

"O-oh...Mr Uzumaki!" Brunner said as he wheeled over to the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." as ge spoke a weapon came to mind.

A large square-headed grey sledgehammer with a long handle. But this wasn't just a normal long handled hammer. It's a weapon from the Norse mythology the one that Thor, the Norse god of thunder used.

Mjölnir...

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." he said with a smile. Mjölnir was still at the back of his head, ready to be projected. "My girlfriends favorite teacher."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah," he nodded. "So good bye..." in a flash his fist moved to strike. Brunners hand came up and caught his fist.

"Boy I don't know what you're doing boy but-"

"TRACE ON!"

In a flash Mjölnir with a short handle appeared and was protected straight at Brunner. Nailing him in the forehead.

T.K.O!

No normal man called have have seen that punch coming. Late alone caught it.

The old man said Percy was to be kept alive until the deadline. That meant she was in danger.

"Yo, Ruto!" greeted Chris as passed by. "What happened to him?" the boy said pointing at Brunner.

"Oh him don't worry he just needs some help getting to his car." he answered as he passed throw the corridor while wheeling a knocked out Brunner.

"Oh, okay!"

Maybe he needed something to avoid all the attention he was getting. He looked around and saw most of the stuff and students giving the 'what tha fuck' look. Unseen to the he secretly Traced a pair of sunglasses and put them on the teacher.

"Hope this works..."he mutterd as he moved.

He was going to go for Grover but Persephone made it perfectly clear he was not to be touched. So he went for the next best thing.

Brunner...

But this was turning out to be a pain. Who knew thus guy was so popular! Everywhere they went people kept stopping him, wanting to talk to Brunner.

"Yeah! Rap music! Hashtag!" he said from the side of his mouth in the best Brunner voice he could master. "Yo! Tweeter!"

Welp. He was never doing that again. He was finally outside. As pushed the wheel chair dark thoughts crossed his mind. If his Persephone was in danger he would do anything to save her. Even if he had to torture a high school Latin teacher.

He would do far worse for her.

He would down right kill...

That's a promise!

And Naruto Uzumaki never broke a promise!

The End

A/N...so you guys enjoy this. It was challenge from Zanark sathanus! So credit goes to him. Anywho I changed the Unlimited Blade works: infinite creation of swords to creation of all things.

So I kinda mixed this challenge with another challenge for fem Percy. I hope I did a good job!

Tell me if I messed up with his and hers. So harem is...

Annabeth Chase...

Calypso...

Reyna...

Zoe Nightshade...

Thalia Grace...

Clarisse la rue...

Silena bearguard (did I spell tha right?)

Bianca d Angelo

I can add a goddess of your choosing, if you give a good long reason. Make it really long!

Even Artemis can be part of the Harem.

So bye and whoever gives a reason to why I describe Mjölnir like that will be given the power to choose anyone to be in Naruto's harem.

Chis from Zambia saying...

So bye, bye!

So Thanks again to Zanark Sathanus!

"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Sorry For bad grammer

Start...

He stared blankly at what his Latin teacher had turned into...

A horse human thing.

Naruto was preparing to get information one way or another. The first step was to get rid of the wheelchair. Now imagine his surprise, as soon as he "gently" removed the man from his wheelchair Brunner turned into this...thing.

Now how the hell was he supposed to get information without staring. And he seriously doubted this thing would give him any infor.

"Well looks like it's torture time." He Muttered to himself as he put a hand to his chin. As Naruto pondered on what torture device would best suit a half horse human hybrid. He felled to notice that his soon to be victim was slowly disappearing in a golden light show. By the time he turned around his 'prey' was gone. Nothing was left. Except a little card.  
Naruto walked towards it and picked it up.

He felt rage.

Pure white hot rage.

She was in trouble and the one who might know what the hell was going on just disappeared! Slip right out of his hands!

A red aura covered his body as it shook with pure untamed rage.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Later that day the park that he had dragged Bunner into was reported to have had an alleged terrorist attack that resulted in a large explosion. That park was no more.

The card had an address.

Half-blood hill

Long island, New York

Naruto sighed as he walked out of school grounds. He had on a black shirt, blue pants and a pair of red vans. On his back was an orange backpack that contained a few of his clothes. He looked around and noticed he was all alone, and it was dark.

Now it was time for him to leave his temporary home and find Persephone. Which was going to be hard. He had spent hours searching for this half blood hill and had come up with nothing hence why he was the last one to leave school. But at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. He now knew which way long Island was at. But first he had to make one little stop.

He just hoped Manhattan wasn't to far...

And so the blonde begun his walk.

He didn't how long he had walked and to be honest he didn't care. He could have easily broke into a run but as seen before, Naruto's sense of direction is shit. So he kept a level head and walked.

After a while he stopped by a taxi rank to ask for directions.

""East One-hundred-and-fourth and First,"

One of the driver's knew where it was. So the blonde paid the guy to take him there.

In the taxi he thought things through. Back at school, not only did he spend his time searching for half-blood hill but he also broke into the principal's office. There he 'borrowed' the register for Persephone's class. And so that is how he got her current address. After a while the Taxi reached it's intended destination.

After paying the man Naruto now found himself knocking on a door. After a couple of knocks the door opened revealing a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. And let's not talk about the smell dear god this smelled like a dump. He wanted to puke! So he took a step back.

"What!?" Was the things reply. "I'm really busy!"

In the apartment a loud shout was heard. "Hey Gabe it's your turn!"

Yes really busy. "I'm looking for Percy Jackson, is she home?" Naruto said in a monotone.

"What, you her boyfriend or something?"

"Yes," blonde said.

"Oh," Gabe seemed surprised by this. "Who knew brain girl was getting some. I mean, I was going to wait for her to reach eighteen but when she came home looking so fine. I wondered if Sally was up for a three some. Just think me driving my dick in brain girl's young tight-" that was as far as Gabe could say as he was Spartan kicked into his apartment.

His fat body hit the floor with thud scaring his two friends. The two quickly got up from the table and to check on there friends.

Naruto slowly walked into the small apartment. His face shadowed by his hair as he did so.

"I am the bone of my sword."

In flash of blue a black Chinese style sword appeared in his hand. "Hey Punk where do you get off-" one of Gabe's friends ran at him with his first cocked back. The guy went for a punch but Naruto grabbed the fist in a tight grip. "H-hey let go you little sh-" he suddenly screamed in pain as he was stabbed in the heart.

Naruto didn't even spare the guy a single glance. He kept on walking towards a groaning Gabe. The man next to Gabe seeing his friend get murdered tried to make a run for it.

"Fuck this I'm out!" The man tried to run past Naruto but he was suddenly caught with a rare condition known as decapitation.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than Trash." Naruto muttered to himself. Those where the words told to him by a hypocrite. He had reached Gabe who was now slowly getting up. "Now what am I gonna do with you."

"F-Fuck...you punk!" Was all Gabe said. He received a punch to the face.

"How about crucifixion?"

"Wha-What?"

"I said I'm going to nail your fat ass to cross." Was all Naruto said as he focused and closed his eyes.

"Trace, on."

...

Naruto sighed as walked in a random direction. He had let anger blind him thus Gabe was knocked out cold.

And also currently nailed to a cross...

At least he got some information. Persephone and her mother were on vacation.

"Montauk

And he had no idea where that was.

Yep, when he arrived in this new place he spent most of his time camping in a forest. Then after that, Yancy. So he wasn't really familiar with this world.

As he walked he came across an internet cafe. How convenient.

After searching for what Montauk is and making sure he knew where to go Naruto broke into a run. He had spent two hours searching and memorizing a map that led directly to his destination.

And when I say small run, I mean him being a blur.

At fast spends he followed his mental map, while thinking of what to say.

He could just go up to her and be like...

"Hey Persephone nice to meet you, say your teacher is a man horse thing that I planned to torture the shit out of because he might know something."

That would sound like he was on drugs.

As he run he noticed it was getting winder the closer he got. After a while it began to rain. Hard.

And the road was getting a bit too slippery for his liking.

Soon enough he had reached the cabin. When he saw the door wide open he had assumed the worst.

A soaking wet Naruto entered the cabin like a mad man. His eyes frantically looking around. But the cabin was empty.

Going back outside Naruto looked around for clues but it was damn near impossible! This rain was seriously annoying.

Although he could clearly see the tire tracks of car that must have left in a hurry. How those were not washed away by the rain he did not know. But never look a gift horse in the mouth.

So the blonde followed the tracks until where the muddy road ended. Now all he had to do was follow the road and see what was at the end.

With a sigh the blonde broke into a run. Turning into a blur as he did. Soon he saw head lights in the rain and followed them through the night.

After a few minutes Naruto noticed something...

The earth seemed shake a bit...

Followed by loud THUDS...

Naruto came to a Holt. Slowly the blonde turned his head, and what he saw put fear into his heart.

Monsters...

Lots and lots of monsters...

Well shit.

Different types of monsters some walked on four legs while others walked on two. Others were BIG and others were small. By small I mean the size of an adult male. There were hundreds of them...

"Something tells me you guys are not after me." Naruto said with wide eyes. Persephone was the one the they wanted. Turning, the blonde returned to his running. Hoping to catch up to the car ahead of him.

But suddenly the car was hit with a bolt of lightning. The flash caused by the lightning blinded Naruto and made him stumble and fall. And at the speed he was moving...

It hurt...

A lot...

Groaning in pain as he got Naruto tried to run for the car but a roaring sound caught his attention. The monsters had gottenClose. His eyes turned to the car. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he saw Percy along with Grover and a woman get out of the car.

A decision had to be made now...

Percy was just there, he could be by her side in an instant!

But the approaching monsters where getting closer with each second!

Looked at Percy and saw her fear stricken face...

A decision was made.

Naruto slowly got up, glaring at the monsters.

He would buy her enough time to escape.

A spear came to mind...

"Trace on!" Naruto said as a red spear appeared in his hand. He took in a breath and begun running at the monsters. Then he jumped into the air and pulled back the he threw it with all his might.

The spear of death obliterated the monsters in the middle of the Horde. It literally blazed a path in the middle, turning them into golden dust. A lot of monsters where killed and so the area was covered in a fog of golden dust.

Obstructing Naruto's vision.

Loud THUDS were heard and before he knewiknew it something slammed into him.

Naruto was sent flying, he hit the road and went skidding. Instantly he corrected himself and got back on his feet.

He grunted in pain as he looked behind. The monsters that hit him was heading for Percy at full speed. Naruto wanted to run after it but the monsters in front of him could not be ignored.

Percy would just have to handle the monster.

After all, she did kill the one at the museum.

He held out his hand and in an instant gáe bolg came to him. The red spear landed straight in his hand.

A hound as big as a rhinoceros came charging at him. The thing leapt at him, but Naruto thrust his spear in its mouth straight to it's head. It burst into golden dust after dying.

Another BIG dog came charging and Naruto threw his spear at it. Gáe bolg pierced it straight through the skull.

He called back the spear.

A lizard man charged at him with a sword.

The monster had a sword...

"So that's normal..." He Muttered as he blocked a strike from it. It thrust and slashed at him and if Naruto was being honest the thing was actually good with it. It kept on pushing him back.

Some monsters run passed him.

No! He wouldn't have That!

Naruto jumped back. While in the air he threw gáe bolg at the lizard man. It burst into dust.

"Trace on!" Two Chinese style swords appeared in his hands. One black, the other white.

He run at the two that passed him and easily killed the them

He stabbed the married swords into the ground and called forth Gáe Bolg.

With the spear he drew a line. "None of you is gonna cross this line!" Naruto yelled. He then got into a stance. (The stance Lancer gets into when he activates his noble phantasm)

" GÁE BOLG!"

The red spear of death all but obliterated half the Horde.

...

...

...

A

Annabeth stared at the scene before her with wide eyes. A few moments ago she had found a new demigod along with Grover unconscious. While helping them she had spotted a hundreds of monsters fighting one blonde man.

Quickly she had run tell Mr D what was going on. Soon enough every camper who could fight was standing just behind Thalia's tree. Mr D had ordered no one to attack, they couldn't fight because Chiron was put of commission.

This was what they trained for but Mr D didn't allow it. Dare she it, he might actually care for them.

Blasphemy!

It might be because the gods would chew him out if one of the dead.

Annabeth could do nothing but watch her would be protector. He was nothing short of Amazing.

Perhaps he was the one she was waiting for...

"None of you is gonna cross this line! "

It was as if knew the camp was behind him.

I  
GÁE BOLG!

That red spear he made all but destroyed half the horde!

There he was...

Fighting while they stayed here and watched...

Annabeth watched the fight with wide eyes, trying all she could to figure out where those swords and the spear came from. Glanced to her side, Clarisse and her sibling's where cheering?

After what felt like years all the monsters were slayed.

Leaving only one...

The Nemean lion...

The blonde kept slashing at the thing. But all his blades broke upon contact. But that didn't stop him.

27

She counted twenty seven blades that the blonde made and they were all destroyed.

She watched as the blonde jumped back.

"TRACE ON! "

He then outstretched his hand. His whole body was glowing with a gold aura. Then he gripped the air.

Annabeth looked on, his hand wasn't completely closed. But it was in a firm grip. Just what was he holding?

He got into swordsman stance as glared the monster.

IT roared as it charged at him.

"Hey make another sword! " she heard Clarissa yell from the side. "Don't just stand there! "

The golden aura around the blonde begun to wash off him in waves. The wind begun to pick up and the earth begun to shake.

"EX... CALIBURRR! "

A flash of gold, then an explosion. The explosion was so intense Annabeth could feel it from were she was. Flash of gold light had blinded everyone for while.

Once the dust was cleared and the light gone Annabeth was now able to see.

The fight was over in an instant.

Nothing was left of the monsters, well except the monster drops.

The blondes breathing was heavy as he turned and begun walking towards them. Slowly he walked until he reached Thalia's tree.

Now that he was close she could see him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He stopped a few inches away from the barrier. His blue eyes seemed to scan everyone there before they land on Mr D.

"Friend... or... foe? " he said through pants.

"I could ask you the same." The wine god replied seriously.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Mr D was never this serious.

The blonde nodded. "I don't have time for games." He said in a monotone. "Now... Friend or foe. "

"Friend!"

All eyes turned to her. Annabeth did not know why she just said that. "W-well we are demigods just like you. "

His blue eyes scanned her. Annabeth felt really really naked.

"I'm looking for a girl with black hair, a boy and woman. They came running this way. " he said.

"Grover and the girl are safe. But the woman didn't make it." Annabeth said, grey and blue having a stare down.

"Trace, on! " He glared at her. And to Annabeth's surprise and fear, hundreds of swords appeared above him. "And how do you know this? "

Annabeth swallowed her fear and put up a brave face. "Because I dragged them back to camp, " she said.

He stayed silent for a while, then all the swords disappeared in flash of blue. "My apologies, I'm tired and a bit paranoid tonight." He said as he gave a small bow.

"Understandable, " Annabeth said. She blinked, what was his name anyway? "My name is Annabeth chase, demigod daughter of Athena. Who might you be? "

"Why don't you go ahead and give him your number while you're at it. " Clarisse said from the side.

Blonde begun walking towards her, he passed through the barrier and stopped right in front of her. The other campers all drew the weapons, ready to attack.

"My name is Naruto uzumaki," The now named Naruto said as outstretched a hand to skake. "Nice to met you."

Annabeth shook the offered hand. "Like wise," she said. "Do you mind walking with me. " she gestured to the camp.

"Not at all, " he said.

She nodded and they walked towards camp. The other campers following back. They silently walked towards the big house. There she led him to a picnic table were Mr D, Naruto and herself took seats.

She looked around, the campers were a good distance away probably wanting to hear and learn more about Naruto.

Normally Chiron would handle all the questions and welcoming new demigods. But since his out for a while she was up for it. She glanced at Mr D, the god looked really serious for once.

"So what's going on, where am I and what's a demigod? " Naruto asked. "And where is Persephone?"

She took in a deep breath. "Well you were just from fighting monsters that hunt demigod. You are currently at camp half-blood, a safe heaven for demigods. Demigods or half blood are children born from a god and human. And by god I don't mean big G, I mean Greek gods. " Annabeth stopped to see if he was following. He nodded and she continued. "Persephone and Grover are safe but the woman didn't make it. The monster got her. "

"I...I see, " was all Naruto said. "May I see Persephone? "

Before she could say anything Mr D spoke up. "Not so fast boy, you have some explaining to do." He said, his purple eyes glowing with power.

"Like what? " Naruto asked.

"That sword, the brats may not have seen it but I saw it." Mr D said. "Where did you get it?"

Naruto smirked at this. "At the back of my mind. "

Annabeth looked between the angry face of Mr D and a smirking Naruto.

Was she missing something?

The two stared down for a few seconds before Mr D sighed and backed down. "Fine... "

Naruto nodded and stood up from his chair. "Thanks for saving them but I'll just grab them and go." He said as walked in a random direction. "C-can... someone ... point me. "

He was wasn't looking too well. And his walking was like that of a drunkard. Annabeth was about to go help him when Clarisse walked towards him.

"Hey blonde you okay?" Clarisse said as she came up in front of him. "Oh shit your nose is bleeding! "

"Wha... What are yo-" Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell face first right into Clarisse's breasts.

"Hey, at least take me out before you crop a feel!"

it seemed that making those swords tired him out. She sighed.

"Mr D," Annabeth looked at the god besides her. "Any thoughts on who's son it is?"

The god sighed. "Not a clue." He said. "But the others might. "

Annabeth just nodded at this.

"You're in charge along with Duke until I get back." Mr D vanished in a flash of purple.

"Rodger. " with that said Annabeth rounded up everyone.

She, along with Luke made sure Naruto was taken to the infirmary and the rest of the campers were back to their cabins.

And that night while going to sleep, Annabeth couldn't help but think of what this new player would bring to the table.

Plus he was quite handsome so there was that...

...

Weak.

He was weak!

He couldn't even save the girl he loved!

He was supposed to be there for her and he wasn't. Her mother was gone and if he had been faster and stronger he would have saved her.

"You want to be strong?"

"Yes, " Naruto answered.

"But you are already strong?"

"I want... To be stronger!"

"Why? "

"Why what? "

"Why do you need to be stronger!?"

"Because..." A terrified Persephone flashed in his mind. "I never want to see her scared again!"

"So be it."

Blue eyes snapped open, Naruto looked around. His mouth for some reason tasted like Ramen.

"Welcome back to the living," Naruto glanced to his side. It was the pretty blonde from before. Annabeth was her name. "You gave me quite the scare." She said.

"How long was I out?" He asked as he slowly sat up. His body felt kinda weird.

"Four days," Annabeth said slowly. "You've been out for four days."

Naruto stayed silent. Four days, it took longer than expected considering what he was doing. But that was topic for another day. "Sorry if I was any trouble to you." He said.

She grabbed his hand. "Not at all," she said with a smile.

He stared at her face. Unlike most of the 'demigods' she wasn't afraid of him, rather she looked curious by him.

He slowly lifted his hand as well as hers. Annabeth looked surprised by this but made no move to stop him.

"You're not afraid me?" Naruto asked. "Are You?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?" She asked.

Of course not. It's not like he slaughtered hundreds of monsters in one night.

"I...don't think so," he said as he gave a smile. Annabeth smiled back as while. A smile that warmed his heart. "You made me feel...something Annabeth, is there anything that you want in return?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful for second. "Didn't know making someone smile would warrant something in return," she joked. "Not looking a gift horse in the mouth. I would like to know how in the Hades name did you make those swords and spear!?" Annabeth said the last part with stars in her eyes

Naruto chuckled. "I would but the guy in the corner is a bit...creepy," he said. His eyes moving to the other...being in the room. A blonde husky dude, like a surfer stood in the corner of the bedroom. The man stood watch with blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.

"If you can move we can go outside for some air," Annabeth offered.

"Yeah I'm just thirsty is all," he said as he got up. "Let's go."

Now dressed in an orange T-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

looked on calmly as Annabeth walked ahead of him. He impressed by the current view of the North shore of long Island, the landscape that was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs?! played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Naruto's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the  
shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless Naruto was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

"So you wanted to know about the unlimited blade works?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Tha...what?" Annabeth said as looked at him.

"It's the name of my ability," Naruto said. "But in a simple explanation it has-"

"NO!" At her out burst Annabeth blushed red. "I-I...want the whole complicated explanation. What makes the blades, where does the material come from?"

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table.

The facing him he recognised but the other had there back to him. But he knew only one who wore a tweed jacket, thin brown hair, the scraggly beard.

"You remember Mr D and that over there is chiron." Annabeth said as they reached the two. "Please be respectable when you talk to Mr D."

"Naruto it's good to see you." Chiron said with a small smile. "You pack quite the punch Mr uzumaki."

"Chiron my apologies for That," Naruto said. "I was out of options at the time."

"Water under the bridge my boy," Chiron said. "Though that weapon left me with a nasty head ache. What was it any way?"

Naruto stayed silent, should he tell them about the unlimited blade works? "That was the legendary hammer of the Norse god of thunder, Thor." Naruto said in a monotone. He scanned their faces for reaction. Annabeth was writing something in a note pad, Chiron raised an eyebrow and Mr D was glaring.

"And just how did you came into possession of such a weapon?" Chiron asked in curiosity.

"Apologies but I do not trust you enough for me to reveal that information." He said calmly. "Again my apologies."

"I understand," Chiron said with a nod.

"May I know were Persephone is?"

"I think she's training with Luke," Chiron said. "Annabeth please show Naruto around and take him where he will be sleeping."

"Of course."

With that the two demigods walked away.

"That boy is dangerous,"

"So he frightens you huh?" Chiron said with an amused smile.

Mr D took a sip from his diet coke. "Yeah well you weren't around when pulled out that sword." He said with a sigh. "Besides, It's not you who gets yelled at when one of the brats dies."

...

...

"I can also improve something, example I can make a blade of a sword sharper or even longer." Naruto explained as Annabeth nodded and wrote it down word for word in her notepad. "If somethings broken I can easily know what's wrong and fixed it."

Annabeth was supposed to give him a tour but she was so caught in his explanations that Naruto just randomly walked around.

"Also, to improve the item I must first know how it's used and who had used it before me. Thus if it's a sword I can learn the skills of all it's past users." Naruto said as he stopped in the middle of the U that the cabins formed. Two as the base and five at each side. "But I think that's enough for today."

Annabeth was suddenly on him. Her arms gripped his shirt tightly. "What, Why?! " she said with wide storm grey eyes. "It was just getting good!"

His arms found themselves around Annabeth's waist and gently pulled her body to his. Her breast pressing against his chest. "Please understand I've never told anyone this and...I have yet to trust you fully."

Annabeth looked hurt by his words. "O-Oh...you don't trust me huh?"she said as she looked away. "I understand."

She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "L-let...go," she said. "Let go or I'll scream."

Naruto took a breath. "It was a lie," he said. "I just wanted an excuse to speak to you again. Annabeth, I like you and would like to know you better."

Annabeth was stunned. "Wha...y-you just can't say stuff like that to a girl." She said with a blush. "I-I...see So we'll continue where we left off?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Naruto loosened his grip and Annabeth slipped out of his grasp. She cleared her throat and point at a cabin. "That's were you're staying before getting claimed." She said. Annabeth had explained that gods and goddesses need to claim there children. But sometimes they forget.

The two blondes walked towards the cabin. They reached the doorway.

This cabin was unlike the others, this one was filled to the brim with campers. The place was flooded with both girls and boys. It was so packed it looked like the bunk beds weren't enough and so sleeping bags were spread all over the floor.

"Naruto Uzumaki meet Cabin eleven." Annabeth said.

Suddenly all eyes where on him, it was deathly silent.

From his side Annabeth chuckled. "Their all afraid of you after that little stunt you pulled." She said with clear amusement.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um...you guys have nothing to be afraid Of, unless of course you try to kill or steal from I might just retaliate." Naruto said in a monotone.

Most of the kids were shaking and sweating nervously.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Hahaha look at their faces," she laughed. "That well teach you to prank me and my siblings!"

The kids of the Hermes cabin seemed surprised but then it came through. They were being pranked.

Them, pranked!

One kid snickered and soon after everyone joined in. Soon the whole cabin was laughing.

Naruto turned to Annabeth. "What are they laughing at?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows," she said. "Come on, Luke must be training."

And so the they walked to the training grounds. As they did, Annabeth pulled out her notepad. "I know we agreed to put off until tomorrow but I have a question, well more like a theory." She said looking at him.

"Fire away."

Annabeth nodded. "You have the ability to strengthen anything, be it something you made or something already made." She looked at him and he nodded. "But what if you used that strengthen technique on yourself? What would happen?"

Naruto kept quiet for a moment. He never really thought through things involving his unlimited blade works. All he did was train to use the weapons in his arsenal. He learnt how to use bow, swords, spears and hammers. But Annabeth's theory made a lot of sense, was it possible to strengthen his body?

He gave it a go...

The effects were instant!

His vision suddenly blurred, then it cleared.

His vision was good before, but now he could give the might eagle a run for his money. He could see further then he ever dreamed of. With his new ability he searched for the training grounds.

He found them in an instant.

And there she was, the love of his life.

Persephone.

She has a sword in her hands and was sweating a bit. And he could see her panting for air. Next to her was a blonde teen with a scar on his face. He had a charming smile as he looked at Persephone who was smiling back. They seemed to be talking about something.

He could only see not hear.

Unless...

Before he could even attempt to try, he suddenly felt light headed. He blinked and his vision was back to normal. He shook his head and glanced at Annbeth.

"It worked," he said with a smirk. "It was incredible."

"I know," Annabeth had a smirk of her own. "Your blue eyes turned the colour of steel and you had the biggest smile ever."

"Is that so," Naruto looked away embarrassed. "I saw something beautiful and I couldn't help but smile."

"Oh, I'm not that beautiful?" Annabeth teased.

Naruto raised a brow in curiosity, but decided to play along. "My lady you are the most beautiful in this land. None holds are candle to your beauty." Naruto said in a rather snobbish way.

Annabeth let out a giggle. "Oh my you big brute! You just want to take my chastity here and now don't You?! " she said like a damsel in distress.

In a single motion Naruto carried the daughter of wisdom in a bridal carry. Instantly Annabeth wrapped her hands around his neck. "My lady you have no idea how much I'm holding myself back." Naruto said. From the corner of his eyes he could see they had drawn a crowd that slowly followed them. "One does not simply fuck."

It seemed Annabeth had noticed them as well. Because She had upped her game to eleven. "Dear sir...w-why can't you do it to me now. Is it because of everyone watching? Are you ashamed to...fuck me while they watch?" Annabeth said.

Naruto had to give it to Annabeth. She was a bloody good actress. Looks like he had to step it up also. "You mistake my Lady, I do not simply wish to fuck you. No, your beauty temple needs only the gentle of touches. I will not treat you like some common whore who spreads her legs for man to spill his seed and be done with. No, you deserve the very best!"

"My, your words are sweet to the ears, but what is it you would do to me?"

Naruto smirked. "I would first make sure you are dripping wet then-" Naruto paused. It was deathly quiet. That is ,until one girl in the front of the crowd spoke.

"What!?" She said. "What are going to do to her!?"

Naruto ignored her as he set Annabeth down. "We made it to the training grounds," he said as he walked.

"That we did," Annabeth said as she walked besides him.

The crowd behind them remained silent with their mouths open. All that build up led to nothing!

As the two approached the training area that was currently being occupied by a few others, Naruto past them all.

Straight to where Persephone and scar face where at. At first Percy didn't seem to notice Naruto, she had her back to him and was laughing at whatever scar face said.

He slowly walked to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

Persephone turned towards him a grin on her face.

To Naruto she looked as beautiful as ever, her large green eyes and flowing dark hair.

To be honest Naruto had thought through different scenarios of his meeting with Persephone.

But this...

As soon as her eyes met His, her grin fell. And next thing he knew he was slapped across the face.

SMACK!

He did not expect.

Considering what his been through the slap did not hurt that much. What hurt was the look of absolute hate that was on Percy's face. And it was directed at him.

It was deathly quite, it seemed even Annabeth was as shocked as he was.

Naruto swallowed hard. The he spoke. "W-What...did I do?" His voice was calm. But inside he was breaking down.

She glared at him with hate filled eyes. She was crying?

Wasn't he the one to cry from being slapped?! "Nothing," she said quietly. "You did nothing!" This time she yelled it out.

"I don't get It," he said, for the first time since meeting her, Naruto Uzumaki could not clearly understand Persephone Jackson. "Please tell me..." He tried to touch her but Percy moved away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Percy yelled as she slapped his hand away and stepped back. "It's all your fault she's dead!"

Naruto was confused. "What?"

"ONE fucking bull, you killed hundreds of monsters and you decided to let one escape! It should have been easy for you!" She yelled out. "But you let it go, and you know what it did?"

"..." remained silent. He knew what had happened.

"THAT THING KILLED MY MOM!" She cried.

Naruto flinched when she said that.

But it even got worse when scar face came and hugged. "Percy calm down," he said in a soothing voice. "Let's go."

She nodded and the two walked away.

Naruto was about to call her but he stopped. It seemed she needed time to think. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Annabeth.

"That...was rough," she said, concern clear in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling?

Anger.

He felt rage boiling inside.

But why? Better yet, at Who?

Percy? For being ungrateful?

Himself? for not being strong enough to kill that monster?

He was now confused...

"I-" Naruto was about to tell Annabeth what felt when he was suddenly punched in the back of the head and stumble forward a bit.

"Well, well lookie what we got here," a girl behind him said. "Mr big shot just got dumped."

" Clarisse leave him along!" Annabeth yelled as she came up between the two.

Clarisse just smirked. "His a newbie and you know the rules." She said. "I'm the welcoming comity!"

Annabeth was about to retort but Naruto beat her to it. "It's okay Annabeth," he said as he cracked his neck. "Hello misplaced aggression."

Clarisse smirk seemed to widen as she came up to Naruto. She throw a punch to his face and it was caught before it even reached.

"That was kind of pathetic," Naruto said as he applied pressure. "Come on show me what you got!"

Clarisse tried to pull her fist back but it wouldn't move.

"This is me at less than one percent," Naruto said as he looked her in the eye. "Just imagine what I can do to you at a hundred." He let her go and Clarisse stumbled back.

"Clarisse!" One of her friends yelled out and threw a spear at her. The daughter of war caught it and got into a stance.

"Alright blonde let's Dance! " Clarisse yelled as she ran at him with her spear. She thrust it forward at Naruto.

Said blonde just moved to the side. Clarisse pulled her spear back and thrust it forward once more. Again Naruto just kept on moving to the side. This went on for a while with Clarisse trying to impale him and Naruto just dodging.

Finally Clarisse let out an angry yell. "Stop...moving!" She yelled. This time she tried to behead him with a swipe of her spear. But Naruto jumped back. And to add more insult, his hands were in his pockets the whole time.

"With my hands in the pocket my balance is off," Naruto said with a smirk. "It should be easy for you to take me down."

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse kept on trying to stab and decapitate but Naruto just dodged and sidestepped.

Finally Clarisse stopped attacking. She fell to one knew panting. "H-How...c-can...you...move That fast!" She said as she looked up at him.

Naruto sighed. He looked at Clarisse and she reminded him of himself. The Naruto Uzumaki who thought he could beat whatever was thrown at him. Who thought life was some fairy Tale that evolved around him. But that wasn't the case and he learnt that the hard way. He didn't want that happening to Clarisse. Not if could help it.

"I can tell you, better yet I can teach You." He said as he held out his hand for her. "But you have to admit to a cold hard truth."

Clarisse glared at him. "And what's That!? "

"By the look you're giving me you know the answer."

Clarisse looked at grabbed his hand and gently pulled her up. "I-I...admit that I'm strong but there's someone who is stronger than me." Clarisse said with clear shame as she looked down. "I'm weak..."

Naruto gently held her chin and made her face him. "Not weak, only the brave can put away their arrogance." He said as her eyes widened. "Don't worry my cute little student, you'll be faster than me in no time."

Clarisse blushed and looked away. "Don't call me cute," she muttered. "W-when do we start training?"

Naruto gave Clarisse a blank look. "You suck at being a spear user and you're an embarrassment to all spears users." He said, causing her to pout.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Annabeth who was close by suddenly spoke up. "But how can that be? She was taught by Chiron the trainer of heroes."

Naruto nodded. "That's exactly why Clarisse sucks." Naruto said.

Annabeth paused for a second, a look of focus on her face. Then her eyes widened. "I see," she said as she quickly took out her notepad and begun writing.

Naruto smirked. "She gets It."

Clarisse scratched her hair in confusion. "Why do I suck again?" She asked.

"Free Will," Naruto said.

"What?"

Naruto smirked at Clarisse as he held out a hand.

"Trace on."

In a flash of blue a familiar red spear appeared in his hand.

"Gáe Bolg: spear of impaling Barbed Death." Naruto said with a smirk. "Who among u thinks he can take me on!"

Everyone present was silent. And no one stepped up. They had seen what he had done to monsters after all.

"I guess demigods are a bunch of pussys just like their parents huh?"

"You little-"

"How dare you-"

"Cocky Bastard-"

Three boys stepped forward.

Naruto smirked as he looked at the three. Two with black hair and one blonde. The black haired boys had swords while the blonde had a belt strapped around his torso that held a few throwing knives.

The swordsmen nodded at each other. In an instant they both leapt at him. But before they could reach him, Naruto jabbed the blant side of his spear into one's gut. The boy doubled over in pain. The other one slashed his sword at him but Naruto blocked it. The boy was relentless as he attacked once more. He was good, Naruto acknowledged. He was skilful and fast. But not fast enough. In Naruto's hands Gáe Bolg was but a red blur. The spear was thrust and brought back at unbelievable speeds. Something whizzed by Naruto and he moved his head just in time.

It seemed the blonde wanted some action.

Naruto moved back and tripped the swordsman. He then slammed the end of his spear into the boys gut, earning a grunt of pain.

Naruto span the spear in his hand and then throw it at his fellow blonde.

Results...

The blunt end hit his gut and bounced off it at the same time. The boy doubled over and the spear flew straight into Naruto's hand.

Silence...

"Clarisse what did you learn?" He asked as helped the boys up. He then gave a small bow. "You guys are great warriors and my apologise for my earlier disrespect to you and your parents."

"That you're a badass," Clarisse said with a grin.

That was true but not the answer he was looking for...

"Anything else..."

Clarisse seemed a bit confused as her grin fell. "Ummm...everyone in the fight had blue eyes?" She said a bit unsure.

Naruto blinked as he looked at his former opponents. They all had blue eyes.

True...

But far, very far from the answer...

"It's how the spear was used for close combat as well as far reach for his approaching opponent." It seemed Annabeth had gotten tired of seeing Clarisse not getting it. "Not to forget as a throwing weapon."

It took a while but- "Free Will!" Clarisse exclaimed in realization. "The spear is a weapon that is free to be used like a sword or a throwing thing like an arrow."

Naruto nodded with a proud smile. "And..." He really hoped she got all of it.

"And all I did was just stab and Slash at things. I didn't take into account that I was free to go beyond that. Since Chiron stopped training and said I should practise alone. I figured I was a master."Clarisse said.

Naruto nodded as he walked to her. "Yep, he wanted you to be free and find your own style." Naruto said with smile. "And thus my cute student i will help you."

Clarisse blushed. "S-Stop calling me cute," she said. "I'm not your girlfriend!" Upon yelling this she quickly covered her mouth.

Naruto's smile never faltered. "With how I fucked up I don't think my girlfriend wants me back. So I might be free." He said but Clarisse who was close to him could see the pain in his eyes."

Clarisse felt like an idiot for saying that. She looked down in shame.

Naruto stared a Clarisse. It was like looking in the fucking mirror! She just blurted out what first came to mind, just like him. "Don't worry cute student of mine," he said as lifted her face to his. "It hurts a lot so I might need help with. Will u lend a hand."

Clarisse nodded. "Of course I will," she said.

"I'm counting on you cute student of mine," Naruto said as he begun walking away. He needed to think.

Thanks to Clarisse And the three boys his anger was gone. Now what was left was confusion. What was he to do?

Was he supposed to take in stride that Percy was angry at him for nothing? Or was he to just let it go?

He found a spot overlooking the lake and he just got lost in the beautiful view.

"Beautiful isn't It?"

"Yeah it is," Naruto answered.

Annabeth sighed and took a seat next to him.

The two sat in silence for while.

"Naruto," Annabeth broke the silence. "Us girls are closer to our emotions than you guys. Just give her a day maybe she I'll snap out of it. She's blaming you because she's angry." She said. Annabeth then held Naruto's face and made him look her in the eye. "From what I've seen, Naruto you're in love with this girl to the point you risked your own life for her. She might and I say Might hate you forever."

Naruto flinched at that.

"I-I...I just don't want you to follow her around if she hates you. P-promise me that you will let her go if and I mean IF she doesn't want you back." Annabeth looked him straight in the eyes.

And Naruto nodded. "I promise..."

The two blondes fell into silence once more.

"One more thing..."

"What..."

"Don't apologize," Annabeth said as she stared at the lake. "She's the one who has to do the apologising, not You.

"Okay..."

The two stayed silent once more. A few moments later a horn blew in a distance.

"Dinner's ready," Annabeth said as she stood up. Naruto nodded and he too stood up.

"Let's get moving," Naruto said. Annabeth let out a yelp as she was suddenly carried in a bridal carry.

"H-hey put me down!"

Her cry was ignored as Naruto moved.

More like teleported...

Annabeth screamed the entire way there.

Which was like a few seconds...

Annabeth blinked as she was put down, she was right at the mess hall pavilion. Quickly she fixed her hair that a few seconds earlier resembled that of Medusa.

Storm grey eyes glared at him. "Never...do...that again." She whispered in a deadly tone that promised pain.

Naruto quickly nodded his head. "W-What ever you say Hime." He said.

Filing the nickname for later Annabeth nodded. "Just follow that group over there," she said as she pointed out a group among the others. Naruto looked and Persephone was at the back of the group. "And remember what I said."

Naruto nodded and both walked to their respective groups.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had it's table, covered in a white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded.

It was so overcrowded that there was no space for him to sit.

Everybody just stared at him awkwardly. There was no room to sit. He sighed as he moved to the edge where Percy was sitting.

She looked at him and Naruto stared at her.

"May I take a seat?" He asked her.

Persephone bit her lip as she looked away. "M-Maybe...I don't want to seat near you." She said.

Naruto swallowed hard. "Fine then I'll stand" he said.

A few seconds passed and finally Persephone spoke. "Maybe I-I...could sit on your laps," she said as she stood up.

"I guess," Naruto said in a monotone. But deep inside he was smiling. He took a seat and Percy gently sat on his laps.

Well more like her ass straight on his dick.

Naruto instantly stiffened. He looked around and everyone was staring at him.

At Them...

It was awkward for a moment before Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion. Everyone's attention was on him now. Chiron raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Well everybody except Naruto. He didn't have a glass and he wasn't in the position to raise one.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, Apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread and barbecue."

Naruto stared at his empty cup.

"Your supposed to speak to it," Percy said. "Whatever you want non alcoholic of course."

Speak to the cup?! What? Your supposed to say what you want?

That made no sense...

As if sensing his confusion...

"Blue cherry coke," Persephone said, though she sounded really sad.

His glass was filled with soda that was a violent shade of cobalt in colour.

Soon food was being passed around the table.

Both his and Persephone's plates were loaded with food. Naruto waited, after all when in someone's house you wait for them to take a bite first. This place was strange, for all he new this food could speak or something?

Everyone begun getting up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the centre of the pavilion.

Percy stood up as well. "Let's go," she said. Her sea green eyes looking anywhere but him.

Naruto nodded and he got up following the group.

As they got closer, he saw that everyone was talking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire in the centre of pavilion.

"The gods love the smell of burnt food," Percy said with a roll of her eyes.

"That makes sense..." Not.

The day he met a god would ask why they liked the smile of burnt food.

Percy throw in her food and it was now his turn.

Naruto stared at the flames.

Which god should he offer this To?

He sighed and muttered the first name that came to mind.

"Zeus," Naruto said as he threw his food in.

The burnt food somehow smelled pretty incredible. But it still didn't explain why the loved it so much.

He returned to his seat where Percy was waiting. He took a seat and Percy sat on his lap. After that he ate his meals in silence.

Chiron pounded his hoof again for everyone's attention.

Mr D got up from his seat with a loud sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Chiron says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

Naruto looked at Clarisse and her siblings who gave cheers. Clarisse caught him staring, she gave him a smirk and A wave.

He waved back to his student.

This was a bad idea because Persephone stood up a bit before she sat back down with force.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. He would not scream.

Mr D continued, "That's right. Hurrah and all that. Anywho we have a new camper. Nathan. "

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Naruto Uzumaki," Mr D corrected. "Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered and headed down toward the Amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing along. Naruto watched as the campers sang songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around.

Later in the evening, when the sparis from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again. Soon campers were all filed back into their cabins.

"Sorry didn't get you a sleeping bag," scar face said with a frown. "So..."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry just show me where I'll be sleeping." He said calmly.

"Over there," scar face pointed to the spot next to Persephone was already on her sleeping bag.

Walked towards her and she looked at him. "Do...you wanna share?" She asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head. "I got this," he said. "Trace on."

In a flash of blue a sleeping bag appeared in his hands. Ignoring everyone's gasps and wide eyes he spread his sleeping bag down next to Percy's.

Collapsed in his sleeping bag. And closed his eyes.

Naruto felt a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and blue met green.

Persephone stared at him for while before she spoke. "Naruto...we need to talk."

"About what," he raised a brow.

"About...us," she said.

The End...

A/N; well that was...I really don't know what say.

Before you complain let me say a few things.

Naruto doesn't know a lot in terms of UBW. Somethings he will do by accident. Well most of the things...

Strengthening magic he will do by accident. But he doesn't know it's strengthening magic.

As for Clarisse Being his student...

I thought it's the only way I could start a pairing between her and Naruto.

He will interact with more of his soon to be Harem in future chapters.

As for Percy well...

I asked a friend of mine who is a girl what she would do to me if-

*I had a gun and was shooting armed thieves outside her house. Somehow one got passed me and killed her mother.*

At first she said she would forgive me but after sometime she changed her mind. Because I had the power to act upon it but didn't she was would be pissed.

And this Percy is female...

She is more emotional than her canon counterpart.

Also maybe you haven't noticed but Naruto's mentality is in question.

Any who it's late and I'm really tired.

Please review!

And any questions will be answered via PM.

Good day ladies and gentlemen...

Chris from Zambia

Saying bye...


End file.
